Letters From An Old Friend
by oxtenshixo
Summary: It's been over fifteen years since Edward walked out of Bella's life and he meets someone unexpected on a walk in Seattle.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

AN: Ok, I've never written anything about Twilight and I hope I did an okay job. Let me know what you think about. Please let me know what you think. Whether it sucks beyond compare or it's decent. :)

Letters to an Old Friend

I'm aimlessly walking through the streets of Seattle. For no other reason but that it was cloudy. It was one of the few days I've been able to walk the streets and not have anyone look at me oddly.

I have been on my own for awhile now, since I left Forks.

Since I left Bella.

Her name still has such an effect me. If I could weep at the lose I would, but alas, vampires do not weep. There's not many emotions that I'm left with. Before I met Bella I had believed, stupidly enough, that I was without any emotion other the hunger and anger.

That all changed that moment Bella walked into my life. I remember it clearly, the quiet that seemed to surround her. I couldn't read her and that was the first time I had been surprised in many years, centuries perhaps.

I can still see the blood rushing to her cheeks as I caught her staring at me, the way she shyly bowed her head, but couldn't stop herself from peaking out at me.

One of my many memories of my beautiful Bella. No, not my Bella, not anymore. I gave that right up the moment I stepped out of her life. I had left her to lead a normal life without the problems of vampires crowding around her. I realized before I left how truly selfish I had been, expecting her to stay with me even with all the dangers lurking around me.

I had foolishly believed that I was capable of protecting her. It had been my fault that James had attacked her and had come close enough to bite her. It had been my fault that Jasper almost lost control around her. If I had only been a second slower she would have died that day on her birthday.

That was the moment I realized that I could not stay with her if I wanted to her to live, and I did. More then anything in the world. Sometimes I think I wanted her to live more then she did, but that was beside the point.

I can never be sure if she was happy or not, but I couldn't risk visiting Forks to find out. I was positive that Alice would let me know if something happened to her. I knew my sister wouldn't let me down.

A quiet stopped me in my tracks, stopped my thoughts of Bella and I jerked around. "Cullen?" Someone had whispered.

When I turned around I was met with the face of a boy, no older then ten. I watched him with skeptical eyes, I couldn't tell if he had been the one to call my name. He looked irritated with my lack of response and I was surprised to find that no thoughts came my way.

My eyes widened at the realizations, but he didn't give me much time to think about it. "Cullen?" He called again, his agitation very clear. The hostility was rolling off him in waves.

"Yes, may I help you?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're Edward Cullen, right?" I nodded my head hesitantly. "Good. I didn't think I'd ever see you, but mum was sure I would."

"Mum?" The words stuck in my throat even though I had already assumed he was **her **child.

"Yes, mum. You do know my mum, don't you?" He asked defensively and I wished Jasper had been here to calm his nerves.

"Bella," I breathed longingly.

He nodded absently. "Ok, I don't have much time, but this is for you." He thrust a thick manila folder at me. I watched it as if something would jump out at me. "Just take it already." He growled.

I grabbed the folder and I felt his eyes roam my face for something. "Thank you." I mumbled quietly.

The boy just watched me, but something caught his attention and he turned towards the shopping center. I followed his line of sight and saw Bella's mother standing there looking around, for what I could only assume, for the boy in front of me.

"I should go." He whispered softly. "Grandma must be looking for me."

Just as he turned around she screamed his name and I was thrown for a loop. "Edward Black! What are you doing there? I've been looking everywhere for you." She called from across the street.

He turned once more to look deeply into my golden eyes. "I was named after you." Edward said simply and sprinted towards his family.

I watched them walk away and Bella's mother reprimand him for running off. I heard him lie to her and say that he had gotten lost and knew she would find him if he stood out in the open. The look in her eyes said she didn't believe him, but she let it go. The boys eyes haunted me even after I could no longer see them, they were the spitting image of my Bella's.

No, she was someone else's Bella now.

I turned my attention back to the envelope that I held tightly in my fists. I wanted to read what was inside, but then I didn't.

I slipped into an empty alleyway and sprinted back to my hotel.

Like any creature of the night I was standing in front of the hotel in a matter of seconds. I stepped inside the dreary hotel and took the elevator to the top floor, where my suite was located.

I walked inside and pretended to be nonchalant and went about my business. I set my key and the folder on the table by the door and slipped my coat off and hung it in the closet. But no matter what I did my eyes turned back to the envelope of the table.

The folder was whispering to me, to open it now, and save myself from my own curiosity. I gave into my baser instincts and did what I wanted. I was across the room before I could stop myself.

The folder's seal was ripped off and there were a bundle of envelopes tied together with an elastic rubber band. I looked at them and noticed that were dated from oldest to newest. Each envelope had my name written on it with her unique handwriting.

I could recognize it anywhere.

_Dear Edward,_

_I really don't know how to start this letter, but I know that I need to do this. You may not understand my logic, but it makes sense to me. It's taken me ages to get the nerve to write you this letter. I turned 23 today, so five years to finally be able to write this._

_I had been dallying with the idea after you left, but I wasn't in a good state then. I'm not writing this to make you feel bad or resentful of me. I'm writing this because it helps. When you left I was miserable and everyone could see it. I tried to kill myself during the first six months of your departure._

_At that time I blamed you._

_Yes, I know. Not very smart, but in my defense I wasn't thinking clearly. It took me five years to be able to see it from your perspective. To understand what you meant all those years ago._

_Losing you helped me realize what I would have done to mom, Charlie and Phil. It would have terrible to put them through that. I would never wish that feeling of helplessness on anyone. I was selfish to think that I could die and be with you, but you kept a level head and knew. You were the unselfish one and I wish you hadn't been, but I understand. Now I understand._

_I want you to do something for me. No, nothing terrible. I want you let Jasper know that I don't blame him for anything. That I don't hate him or think he's a monster. I remember you all telling me that he was the newest vegetarian so it was only logically that he wouldn't control himself yet._

_You all wanted a taste, I could see it in all your eyes. He couldn't handle it. I don't know his story and I won't ask, but I'm sure that his life had been a brutal one to cause him so much pain._

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rattle on. I will write you a letter on the same day of every year, on my birthday. The day that changed our lives, for better or worse. I can't tell you if you'll ever get these, but I'll write them anyways._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Edward,_

_It's my birthday again and as promised here is your next letter. I am 24 years old today, seven years older then you'll ever be. _

_Don't worry I'm not as upset at the idea of aging as I once was. I've learned to accept that it's my duty as a human to age. If I didn't age I would never die and if I never die Earth would be a very overpopulated place. I've accepting the idea that I'll die eventually and you'll live forever._

_Well, a lot of things have happened between this letter and the last. I've finally done as you asked._

_I've moved on._

_Not completely, but I'm in love again. With a great man, Jacob Black. He was my friend from La Push. I'm sure I told you about him before we got together. One thing I'm sure you'll find humorous, he's a werewolf. Yes, I know. Leave one creature only to find another._

_I really do attract the odd sort, don't I? Not that I'm complaining._

_He's been very patient with me. Letting me slowly get over losing you through the years and I've come to realize that I can't live without him. He completes me in a way no but you ever did. He doesn't fill it quite the way you did, but I need him all the same and he's willing to take me. _

_Broken heart and all._

_He asked me to marry him today. I probably will, eventually. I've never been much of the marrying type, but I think I owe him this much. Not that I'm saying that I feel indebted to him. _

_I hope to every god I know that you find happiness. I think you, of all people, deserve happiness in your life. _

_I think about you all quite frequently, not so much anymore. I used to think that you were with me in those first six months. I used to hear your voice in my head whenever I did something outrageous._

_You would always give me advice and advise me not to do the stupid thing I was about to do. When I jumped off the bridge in Forks into the lake you were with me. Telling me how foolish I was being. You were there as I was tempted not to fight against the water that was threatening to consume me._

_You were there for all my broken moments. _

_Now, as I think back on it, I think that was my way of coping with the lose. Since your last words to me was to __**not**__ do anything foolish. So I used to do things foolish just to hear you talk. I knew deep down that it wasn't you, but that didn't stop me as I went tromping through the forest alone, riding motorcycles, jumping off bridges._

_I know, not like me, is it? They weren't my best moments, but I don't regret them. I don't want you to regret yours either._

_You did the right thing Edward and I don't want you to ever forget that._

_With love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Edward,_

_It feels like yesterday when I wrote you last, but no it's a full year. I'm 25 today, eight years older then you'll ever be._

_Since last I wrote I got married. I'm officially Isabella "Bella" Black, married to Jacob Black. It happened two months ago, but it feels like years already. Not to say that I'm tired of him, but I know him so well and he knows me._

_I've found out some great news today and you're the first to know, but I'm pregnant. Yes, apparently our wedding night was the night we reproduced. So clinical, isn't it?_

_I went to the hospital early this morning before he was awake and the doctor told me the news. At first I didn't know what to think. Children had never been one of my top priorities, but it was a happy moment._

_I've been meaning to tell you, but I've been studying to be a doctor. Carlilse inspired me when he healed me both times._

_The first after you protected me from the truck and the second time after I was bitten by James. I learned that healers are wonderful things. So I've made it my duty to learn everything I can about it._

_I hope you tell Carlilse that he was a wonderful role model and I miss him very much. What am I saying? He probably doesn't even remember me. He meets so many humans all the time that I can't expect him to remember all their names._

_I hope you don't mind if I spend the rest of the time saying a little something to each of your family members._

_Carlilse: As I wrote above I want to thank you for saving my life all those times I was clumsy. I have a load of bad luck that seems to follow me around and I wouldn't have lived without you. You done an amazing thing bringing all of them together and living as a family and no one could do it quite like you can. You risk your life to save the lives of humans and I speak for all of them when I say thank you. I want to thank you for saving Edward's life all those years ago. If you hadn't I would never have met him and I would never be happy if he hadn't come into my life. I miss you wisdom and most all of I miss you._

_Esme: I hope you're doing well and very happy with Carlilse. You guys compliment each other so well. I don't think I could ever see either of you without the other. He just wouldn't be the wonderful man he is today and you wouldn't be the wonderful woman I know you to be. I miss you very much and I wish that our time hadn't been so short, but everything doesn't work as planned._

_Rosalie: I know that you don't like me and that's ok. I've accepted that fact. It would be childish of me to believe that everyone would like me. Whether or not you disliked me didn't stop me from liking you. I'm sure you've heard this so many times, but I'll risk sounding cliché all the same. When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever met, you still are. I remember feeling so jealous that I would be as beautiful, but I know that it wouldn't have worked on me. No one could pull it off as well as you can. I'm sorry we couldn't get along, but I miss you all the same. Stuffy attitude and all._

_Emmett: You are a breath of fresh air that I can only tolerate in small doses. The amount of teasing you dish out is enormous and I think I like you better when it's not directed at me. I miss your never ending smiling face. No one could ever bring you down, you were always ready for anything that came your way. So eager to fight. I never thanked you properly for trying to get rid of James for me. Make Rosalie happy. Sometimes I don't think she lets herself be happy because she feels like she did something wrong. I miss you Emmett, so much._

_Alice: Oh, hyper Alice. There is so much I wish to say to you. You were a wonderful friend and someone I knew I could count on. You stood by me when I placed all your lives in danger with the James situation. Your power is amazing and I'm sure it also feels like it's a curse sometimes. Knowing what is to come has a terrible price. I want to thank you for always looking out for me even though it's a 24/7 job. I could never put down in words how much you mean to me, but you mean a lot. Even now, I would call you my best girl friend. I miss you._

_Jasper: I don't want you to blame yourself still. It's been years since you were hungry for me. I never blamed you for any of it. Being a vegetarian is hard work, being a new one is even harder. I don't know what happened to you, but I'm sure it was hard and because of that I couldn't blame you. You're not at fault. You tried so hard to not bite me that I should be congratulating you. Don't feel bad Edward wanted to eat me, you just want to long taste. Alice is good for you, I'm sure and you're good for her. I know one day you'll be able to control the hunger better. I look forward to that day and I'll be standing there with medal just for you. I miss you, Jasper. Even if we didn't have a lot of time together._

_Well, that's all I have to say for now. Until next time._

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

_Dear Edward,_

_Today is my 26__th__ birthday and I am officially nine years older then you'll ever be._

_I don't know why I always write that, but for some reason or another I feel the need to know myself. It's like I'm counted the years until I die._

_On to better news. I had a beautiful baby boy five months ago. We named him Edward, after you. Jacob agreed with it, he's so understanding. So sweet. Sometimes I don't feel like I deserve him, but he tells me daily that I do._

_It was a difficult birth and the doctors weren't sure the baby or that I would make it. Something like a miracle happened and we survived, but not without costs. I no longer have the ability to reproduce. The doctors found that some unknown venom and burned the walls of my uterus._

_They don't even know how I was able to hold Edward to full term without a miscarriage. Now, without a doubt, I can't have another child. Last time I was lucky._

_Anyways, enough about me. I want to tell you about little Edward. He's beautiful, looks just like his father, but he has my eyes. I was disappointed, that he got the duller of the two. Oh well, they suit him nicely._

_I'm eager to hear him talk and walk, but from the books I've read that won't happen until he's at least a year. But I have faith in my baby. I believe that he can do great things._

_One thing I'm a little worried about is that he'll become a wolf like Jacob. I'm not saying that I'm against the idea. Ok, I am. Against the idea. Jacob has told me that the whole reason that the wolves exist is to destroy vampires._

_So there are two reasons why I don't want him to be one. I don't want him to get hurt or die from fighting a vampire. I've learned the hard way that some can truly be monsters. My second reason is that I don't want him to harm you or your family, ever. You all mean so much to me and I've been telling him stories about you all._

_Hoping that he understands and when the time comes to make a decision, he makes the right one._

_I don't know if you know this about the wolves, but they don't age. Just like you. They will continue to stay the same age until they stop morphing into their wolf counterparts. So there is a possibility that he could live as long as you. Jacob stopped morphing last year because he told me is body was the equivalent of a 25 year old man. He wanted us on even ground._

_But when his fellow pack members need him he goes to them. He can't deny them. There are nine wolves all together. I would like to tell you more about them, but I would end up talking your ear off._

_My son will know about you and your family and I hope that you'll remember him as well._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Edward,_

_I am 27 years old today, ten years older then you'll ever be and for that I'm sorry. I know how much it burns that you'll never look any different. When I look in the mirror I can visualize what I looked like at seventeen and I don't want to look that way ever again._

_Sometimes I feel like never waking up and today is one of those days. You know how much I hate my birthday and these letters only seem to serve as a reminder. I no longer dislike my birthday because I become older then you. No, I dislike my birthday because it lets me know that I'll die soon._

_I should probably tell you that Victoria came back. Yes, James' mate. I thought that after all these years she would finally give up on exacting any revenge, but she hadn't. She had only been biding her time._

_I didn't tell you in the first letter that Laurent had returned as well. I had believed that it was nothing important because what he said never happened. _

_It was one of my reckless days and I had been trying to find that place you took me on the day of the dance. I practically ran into him as he was hunting, for something to eat._

_He had told me that Victoria was angry at you for killing her mate and had sent him ahead to locate me. Her revenge would be a mate for a mate._

_So the two of you would be square._

_But he was hungry and wanted a taste. He told me that Victoria wouldn't mind and he would just be doing the work for her. Luckily, I was saved by a pack enormous wolves. Jacob had been one of the them along with the alpha, Sam._

_Like I said, it hadn't seemed important at the time. At the time it seemed like Laurent was trying to frighten me, but apparently he had been correct. She had gathered a small group of new vampires and ambushed Sam's pack. Under strict orders I was to stay with Emily and the baby, but they hadn't expected Victoria. _

_When I went outside for a bit fresh air she standing there, watching me. I stalled for as long as I could. Which had been just enough as the pack had already decimated the new vampires. All had been on their way back and the wind helped them, it was blowing their scent away from them._

_Just as she was about to strike they grabbed her and the rest is history._

_That was eight months ago and it still haunts me. The hatred in her eyes was more then I can bare. I'm surprised, with the amount of rage that had been lurking just beneath the surface, that she was able to be so patient._

_Enough about her, she's old news. I just thought you should know that she was no longer a threat._

_Edward said his first word, much to my amusement. Shall I tell you what it was, vampy. I know, hilarious isn't it. Probably from all the stories I had told him. Jacob wasn't so amused, he's been grumbling even now. Edward's next word was mum and I've never been so proud._

_As I claimed before my son walked before he was one. I just knew he could do it. There isn't anything he can't do. Miss you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Edward,_

_This isn't a letter that I've looked forward to writing. I've been given some news that I'm not sure about. Anyways, today I turned 28 years old, eleven years older then you'll ever be._

_I know the purpose of these letters are to inform, but some reason I can't. Not this time. This time it's different and it hurts so much to know that it is. I know I'm probably not making any sense and I'm sorry._

_I haven't been able to grasp the situation fully yet. I had thought that I had so much time to talk to you and now….._

_I don't know. I'm being a babbling fool again. Forgive me._

_You in these letters I don't really ask you anything and I think I should. I probably won't hear the answers, but I can hope._

_There's so many things I wish to know._

_Like how are doing?_

_Are you with your family?_

_Do you think of me often?_

_How do you feel about little Edward?_

_Was it hard? Walking away?_

_Did you find someone new to love?_

_Do you still love me?_

_I know it's selfish to want to know, but I'm beyond caring these days. I figure now is the best time to ask if any._

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

_Dear Edward,_

_This is my last letter to you, I'm sure. Today is my 29__th__ birthday, I'm officially twelve years older then you'll ever be. But this is also my last._

_I can't be sure that I won't live until my next, but I have this feeling. I'm sure you're still confused by my last letter and now is a good time to explain. _

_On my last birthday I had received some devastating news. I am to die. They gave me a year, but I've passed that mark. Which is the reason I don't think I'll make it to my next. If I do there will be a letter under this one from me, if not. Well you know what happened._

_I had been debating constantly whether or not I should tell you when I'm to die. I figured I should, just because I'm sending these. There's something I need to get off my chest before my time ends._

_I know I will never see you again and I'll be lucky enough if you get these. I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. I love you still._

_It's odd, knowing I love two men, but I love you differently and for different reasons. I think that's one reason it's possible._

_Even now I yearn for you to be next to me. So I could see you one last time, just once and I would die happy. My life wouldn't be the same without Jacob and little Edward and I couldn't live without them anymore, but I wish to be near you._

_To press my warm lips against your cold ones. To feel your chilled hands push me away as I move to fast. _

_You always had so much control and I think now I want you here so at least I'd know that you wanted me as I wanted you._

_Still want you even._

_I want you to remember the love we shared at one time and the love I still hold for you. Your place in my heart can not be filled by anyone. Just like my love for Jacob can be for no one but him._

_I love you._

_I love you so much._

_And I wished you'd love me._

_Even a little bit would be fine._

_I could accept that._

_Anything you were willing to offer._

_I love you with as much of my heart as I can offer._

_I yearn for one moment, one second to be ours._

_I will love you until the day I die. Even if that day is then I wish. I will love you until that day and after. You hold a part of my heart and I offer it to you forever and always, my dear old friend._

_Love forever,_

_Isabella "Bella" Black_

I stared at the papers in my hands and I couldn't stop shaking. I looked down at my lap and saw another letter. My heart leapt into my throat and I was a man possessed as I ripped open the envelope, only to be disappointed. The letter started out much the same, but it wasn't.

_Dear Edward,_

_Today would be my wife's 30__th__ birthday. I know that she loves you very much and I accepted that years ago. Don't get me wrong I was not a man defeated because I held her heart as well._

_Bella is one of those wonderful women with so much love to give and she chose us. In the beginning I was resentful of you and angry. You left her shattered and you still possessed what I wanted most in my life, her love._

_But as time passed I knew that you saved her. She told me that she wanted you to change her into a vampire. I thought that was the stupidest idea I had ever heard, but as I think about it. I no longer do. It's not foolish to want to spend the rest of your life with the woman you love._

_I think that if I was in her position I would have wanted it as well. I would have wanted her to change me so I could spend the rest of my life with her. But you chose differently. _

_For some reason, that I have yet to understand, you let her go. You were unselfish. I wouldn't have been. I would held on and never let go. I understand your reasons and applaud you. She told me the story years ago. I had a happy life with Bella that was much too short, but she left me with a beautiful boy to remember her by._

_Little Edward, I'm sure she told you about him._

_I understood her need to name him after you. I am writing this because she can't. Bella is no longer with us, she passed away three months after her last birthday._

_There aren't enough words to describe how I felt. How I still feel. I'm sure you feel the same. She was an amazing woman that I'm happy to say loved me and loved you as well._

_I'll never meet you. I don't think I could look at you. It would be too hard. So if you ever get this it'll be from someone else in the family. Little Edward most likely. Until then, Edward Cullen._

_Jacob Black_

Words eluded me at that point, but I knew what I had to do. I grabbed a blank sheet of hotel paper and began to write quickly. My usually neat writing was now scribbled across the sheet.

When I finished the sun shown brightly through my window and I knew exactly what I had to do. I would see her again, my beautiful Bella.

Aftermath

I was so happy to be spending time with Jasper, he had been so sullen as of late. I paused for a moment to do my daily family search.

I would go through each member of my family and look into their future. It was my duty to protect those I love.

My mind connected easily with Carlilse. I could see his decisions for the day clearly. It was his day off and he was taking Esme to a movie. Something they hadn't done in a couple years. Not since we left Forks.

I didn't want to think of Bella. I tried not to. The last time my thoughts strayed to her was a year after we'd been gone. She had still been in pain and it had taken all of me not to return to her.

I sighed and I could see Jasper look at me peculiarly. He could feel my anxiety in the air. He has such an amazing ability, but I smiled at him to let him know I was ok.

Esme was planning to take a walk outside tonight. She always did hate being cooped up. Rosalie was busy thinking of yourself, not unusual. I giggled. Emmett's thoughts were only of running. It seemed he was in the mood to work out. Not like he didn't work out enough for all of us.

I turned to Jasper and knew he was having a hard time being around humans, even now. If I was honest with myself, which I usually was, I didn't believe he ever would be. He was held down by his guilt too much to let it happen.

My thoughts strayed to my oldest brother and I froze.

"Oh god, Edward."

Jasper stopped when he felt my whispered plea and the dread that now filled the air. "What's wrong?"

"Edward's stepping into the light."

He looked confused for a moment before he realized what I really meant. He went instantly into military mode and flipped open his phone to call the family. I followed suit and called Rose.

We all planned to meet at the airport in ten minutes.

_Dear Family,_

_By the time you get this I would have already been killed. I knew that the Volturi wouldn't let me live when I stepped into the sun. I want you all to know that you meant and still mean the world to me. I never thought it possible to love as vampire, but Bella helped me as well as Carlilse._

_I want you to understand that I didn't do this to destroy you or hurt any of you in anyway. I just can't live without her, my sweet Bella. I learned just today that she died almost seven years ago._

_I received a manila folder, next to this letter, in the folder were a series of letters that she decided to write me. She knew her death was coming and told me so in her last letter, but it was only confirmed by Jacob Black, her husband._

_Her son was the one to give me the envelope, he looked to be about ten years old. She named him Edward, after me._

_I love you all with all my heart._

_Carlilse: You saved me and for that I thank you. I never would have gotten the opportunity to have such a loving family otherwise. You were like a father to me and I always looked up to you for guidance._

_Esme: My beautiful mother. I know it hurt you to not have children and I happy that I was one of many that you treated like family. You are always so happy and keep everyone sane and stable. I will love like a mother always._

_Rosalie: Still beautiful and always will be. Be happy with who you are make sure Emmett doesn't spend too much time arm wrestling. I know I never told you or gave any indication that I thought you were beautiful, but I didn't need to. You knew enough for the both of us. My caring sister._

_Emmett: I would say you were beautiful, but that would be a lie. You keep Rose grounded, which she needs. Otherwise, her head would get to big. Thank you for being a brother to me. _

_Jasper: You are strong and I know that you can fight the hunger. Don't let the guilt you feel control you. That was time when you didn't know it was possible to live a life outside of blood shed. Live and be happy with Alice._

_Alice: I know that saw me and I'm sorry you had to. I hope you understand that I needed to do this. I been expecting you to let me know when you could no longer see Bella, but I realize now that you stopped watching her. I don't blame you, so don't take my words the wrong way. I should never have expected you to keep watch when you couldn't go see her. It was selfish wish and I'm sorry. I will always care for you._

_Now, these are my last words. I want you all to read Bella's letters. They're very interesting and I don't want any of you blaming her for my death. It's not her fault. I don't think she realized what I meant when I told her about following her if James had killed her. So it's not her fault for wanting to speak to me. She talked about each of you and she wanted you all to see. I think she expected me to tell you myself, but that is no longer a possibility._

_Today was unexpected, but I will leave this world and be in a much happier place. You each have a loved one, it's time I was with mine._

_Forever your loving son and brother,_

_Edward Cullen_

Dry sobs came from Esme, Rose and myself as Carlilse finished Edward's letter. Jasper and Emmett tried to calm us down as best they could, but it was no use. Carlilse had one arm wrapped Esme and she wept tearlessly.

I saw Carlilse as he grabbed Bella's letter in much the same way I could see Edward do the same. He began reading them, one by one, and we all watched and listened.

When it was done we knew one thing.

Bella never stopped loving Edward and Edward never stopped loving Bella.

They would finally find peace together in death, as they could not in life.

I guess in the end Edward finally believed that he had soul.


End file.
